


Просто друзья

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Фрэнк, ты чего это удумал?! Отпусти меня немедленно!Однако вместо того чтобы выполнить приказ, синекожий монстр придвинулся ближе и обнял со спины…Друга?Всего лишь друга.Ну может, самого близкого…Но всё равно не настолько, насколько Франкенштейн этого хотел.
Relationships: Dracula/Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Просто друзья

Дракула вздрогнул, когда сильная лапища прижала его к стене. Аккуратно, но крепко — фиг вырвешься. А магию граф использовать не хотел.

Ибо эта ручища принадлежала его другу, Франкенштейну.

— Фрэнк, ты чего это удумал?! Отпусти меня немедленно!

Однако вместо того чтобы выполнить приказ, синекожий монстр придвинулся ближе и обнял со спины…

Друга?

Всего лишь друга.

Ну может, самого близкого…

Но всё равно не настолько, насколько Франкенштейн этого хотел.

Вампир дёрнулся, почувствовав навалившееся на него тёплое тело. Нет, он не боялся — а чего бояться повелителю тьмы? Но неуверенность всё же появилась в его голосе:

— Фрэнк, ты чего, напился, что ли? Отпусти, мне нечем дышать!

Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул над ухом нервничающего Дракулы и задумался, как его, собственно, довело до жизни такой.

С Драком они были знакомы давно — по крайней мере, уже лет двести точно. Между ними было больше общего, чем могло казаться на первый взгляд.

Мрачный, эксцентричный вампир, любящий, казалось, лишь смерть и разрушения, на самом деле просто обожал устраивать вечеринки и растить молодняк. Он был прекрасным собеседником, словно угадывал ход мыслей говорящего с ним (хотя, для вампира это не такая уж особенность). И он любил играть. Очень любил.

Франкенштейн же, на глазах весёлый и бесшабашный, внутри был серьёзнее, чем хотел показывать. Он часто думал о жизни, удаче, невезении и других вещах, о которых никто из монстров старался не задумываться. Он был мрачен и не очень дружелюбен — но в кругу друзей надевал маску.

После знакомства с Дракулой монстр стал замечать какое-то странное чувство, которое до сей поры никогда не ощущал. Ему хотелось всегда быть рядом с вампиром, поддерживать во всех победах и поражениях… Название этому ощущению подсказал Уэйн: «Эй, Фрэнк! Ты, часом, не „дзынькнулся“?»

Франкенштейн снова шумно вздохнул и, наклонившись, уткнулся носом во влажную от тепла шею Дракулы. Замерший было вампир встрепенулся и замотал головой. Шея была его слабым местом, и он предпочитал её беречь.

— Фрэнк! Во имя Носферату, что ты делаешь?!

«Сказать ему, что это и правда был… Дзынь? — Тут Фрэнк вспомнил всё: свою Нюсю — первую Дзынь, — Марту и её погибель, горе графа, длившееся уже сто восемнадцать лет… — Нет, это невозможно. Драк всегда видел и будет видеть во мне друга. Лучшего друга, с которым можно поговорить по душам, который поддержит и успокоит… Мы просто друзья. Большего не дано!»

— Прости, задумался, — синий монстр медленно разжал объятия, и примятый вампир тут же вырвался на свободу, распрямляя потрёпанный плащ и приглаживая волосы. — Я такой неуклюжий…

— Ничего страшного, Фрэнк, — дружелюбно произнёс Дракула, приводя себя в порядок и стараясь не глядеть в глаза синекожему другу. — Всякое бывает.

— Да. Бывает… — Франкенштейн выдохнул и сделал шаг назад. — Я… Я пойду?

— Да-да, конечно! — И он поспешно ушёл, преодолевая искушение прижать к себе голубоглазое чудо и никогда не отпускать.

Граф с грустной улыбкой глядел ему вслед.

«Фрэнк, Фрэнк… И когда же ты признаешься в том, что я тебе неравнодушен? Делаешь только хуже самому себе…»

О способности Дракулы читать мысли, как всегда, все забыли.


End file.
